Disney Media Distribution
| type = Subsidiary | traded_as = | ISIN = | industry = Media | genre = | fate = | predecessor = | successor = | founded = 1985 | founder = | defunct = | hq_location = | hq_location_city = Burbank, California | hq_location_country = U. S. | num_locations = | num_locations_year = | area_served = United Kingdom, Australia, France, Germany and more non-American/Canadian operations | key_people = | products = Films TV shows | brands = | production = | production_year = | services = Distribution | revenue = | revenue_year = | operating_income = | income_year = | net_income = | net_income_year = | aum = | assets = | assets_year = | equity = | equity_year = | owner = | members = | members_year = | num_employees = | num_employees_year = | parent = Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer & International | divisions = | subsid = | footnotes = | website = }} Disney Media Distribution (DMD), a DBA of Disney–ABC International Television, Inc., is responsible for The Walt Disney Company's branded and non-branded filmed entertainment distribution, now distributing more than 30,000 hours of content to over 1300 broadcasters across 240 territories worldwide. The company is operated under Disney's Direct-to-Consumer & International division. History Capital Cities/ABC Video Enterprises Capital Cities/ABC Video Enterprises (CAVE) was incorporated on January 27, 1987 as an ancillary production, video and distribution company owned by Capital Cities/ABC. In December 1992, CAVE realigned its upper management by adding a president position to Capital Cities/ABC Video Productions for overseas control of its production units Ultra Entertainment, the Hemisphere Group and Capital Cities/ABC Video Productions and bringing in Archie C. Purvis to fill the position. Joseph Y. Abrams was promoted to replace Purvis as president of ABC Distribution Co. Both have reported to president of CAVE International, John T. Healy. On July 25, 1993, CAVE and DIC Animation City formed a production joint venture called DIC Entertainment L.P., to provide material for CAVE to distribute in the international market. ABC Cable and International Broadcast Group In early October 1993, CAVE became part of the ABC Cable and International Broadcast Group (ACIBG), moving out of the broadcasting group to directly report to the CEO of CC/ABC, with Herb Granath continuing as president. The group continued oversiting its stakes in cable companies ESPN, A&E and Lifetime, international program sales, co-production and interests in foreign program services Eurosport, Germany's RTL-2, Japan Sport Network and animation company DIC. On October 12, Ambroco Media Group, Inc. was formed under Purvis to work with foreign partners for the development and production of programs. On October 21, Capital Cities/ABC Video Enterprises changed its legal name to Capital Cities/ABC Cable and International Broadcasting, Inc., then on December 15, it changed once again to ABC Cable and International Broadcast, Inc. In January 1994, ABC Network announced Purvis' retirement and the closure of Ambroco's operations. Disney–ABC International Television When the Disney-CC/ABC merger led Disney Television and Telecommunications to be split up in April 1996, Walt Disney Television International was transferred to Capital Cities/ABC. CC/ABC combined the international units, Walt Disney Television International and ACIBG, into Disney–ABC International Television (DAIT) in July 1996. On October 19, 1999, ABC Cable and International Broadcast Group was renamed Disney–ABC International Television, Inc. By February 1999, DAIT began operating under the name, Buena Vista International Television. On , the Buena Vista International Television name was dropped for Disney–ABC International Television. In April 2008, the Asia Pacific office renewed its multi-year movie agreement with Zee Studio, an Indian basic-cable movie channel. In October 2015, at Mipcom in Cannes, Disney Media Distribution France extended its film and TV agreement with Canal Plus Group, adding first-run rights to films including those from Lucasfilm and SVOD rights for CanalPlay, which is effective on January 2016. Ultra Entertainment Ultra Entertainment was a TV production division of Capital Cities/ABC Video Enterprises for cable, network home video and foreign outlets. Ultra was expected to development and produce for cable channels Arts & Entertainment and Lifetime, both of which has a stake owned by CAVE, but also for other cable channels. History On May 8, 1989, the formation of Ultra Entertainment was announced CC/ABC Video Enterprises (CAVE) to produce programs for cable, home video and foreign markets. A staff of three employees was assembled to get the unit off the ground, with Bob Rubin as executive director. It first work was the telefilm Death Dream, produced for Lifetime with Dick Clark Film Group and Roni Weisberg Productions, which premiered on June 25, 1991. Filmography *''Death Dream'' (June 25, 1991) for Lifetime with Dick Clark Film Group and Roni Weisberg Productions *''Elvis and the Colonel: The Untold Story'' (1993) NBC with Dick Clark Film Group *''Secret Fins of the Father'' *''Spenser: Ceremony'' movie (July 22, 1993) Lifetime with Norstar Entertainment and Broadwalk Entertainment Weekly January 10, 1994, Daily January 14, 1994. Ambroco Media Group filmography *''In the Best of Families: Marriage, Pride and Madness'' (January 16 & 18, 1994) for CBS network in association with Dan Wigutow Productions Distribution library The company distributes movies from other Disney units including: *Walt Disney Pictures *Touchstone Pictures *Hollywood Pictures *Marvel Studios *Lucasfilm **Lucasfilm Animation *Pixar *Walt Disney Animation Studios **DisneyToon Studios *ESPN Films The company distributes TV programs from other Disney units including: *ABC Studios (formerly Touchstone Television) *ABC News, along with the Annual Academy Awards *Disney–ABC Domestic Television *Walt Disney Television and Disney Television Animation *It's a Laugh Productions *Marvel Entertainment (except some TV productions) *ESPN *Disney Channels Worldwide *ABC Family Worldwide DMD currently distributes the 2011-2016 DreamWorks live-action library to international television audiences. References External links * Disney Media Distribution Category:Disney Media Networks